Lillybot
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = female | anime deck = Junk Robot | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Lilly, known as Obomi in the Japanese version, is a Litterbot appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Appearance Lilly is a blue Litterbot that wears Tori Meadows' ribbon on one side of its green protrusions. Personality Lilly is one of the few sentient robots in the series, but is limited in speech and emotion compared to Orbital 7. Lilly's behavior leans more to of a girl according to Tori. As any regular Litterbot, it tends to say "Cleaning" and "Garbage" a lot. It tends to call Yuma "Trash" in several ways, namely "Hetakuso", which in English means "extreme clumsiness", roughly translating it to "clumsy", which often makes him mad. (In the dub, she instead tells him he "stinks", which may or may not be referring to his hygene.) Biography Lilly is first introduced in episode 21 as one of four Litterbots that are controlled by a jewel thief. While escaping by van, Lilly tries to catch up with him, but a family of ducks walk onto the road and the Litterbot saves them by storing them inside itself before being knocked into the river. The next day Yuma and his friends discover a duckling, which leads them to discover the Litterbot washed up on shore with the mother duck inside. After setting the mother duck free, Tori asks Yuma to fix the Litterbot, though Yuma had no clue of what to do. Due to one of the cables being severed, Kotori helps by lending one of her heart pins to bind the cable, reviving the broken Litterbot. After reviving, the Litterbot forms a bond with Yuma. After the Litterbot defeats Yuma in a Duel, the Litterbot takes Tori's ribbon and ties it on itself leading Tori to assume it's a girl Litterbot. In the original version, this leads Tori to name it Obomina Shining Romanov, which Yuma shortens to Obomi; in the dub, Tori suggests giving it a proper name, and Yuma says he doesn't want to give it a "lame" name like "Lilly-bot", but the Litterbot eagerly accepts the name Lilly. The three friends enjoy the day with Lilly, playing basketball, skateboarding, and beating both Yuma and Bronk in a Duel. Lilly stays the night in Yuma's garage. However, during the night, the thief activates the control forcing Lilly to steal for him again but before she leaves Lilly dropped one of her cards, which is "Star Light, Star Bright". The following morning, after finding Lilly's card Yuma discovers that Lilly is involved in the recent thefts in the city. Yuma and friends search for Lilly and confront the jewel thief. However, he manages to get away as Lilly causes distraction. Yuma Duels Lilly hoping that he can snap Lilly out of the thief's control. During the Duel, the thief triggers a 1-minute countdown to blow up the Litterbot, but Yuma successfully stopped the countdown by defeating Lilly. Afterwards, Lilly becomes a common friend and stays at Yuma's home, tossing Yuma the rice ball he eats in tough Duel situations or cleaning the garden. Decks Junk Robot Lilly plays a Junk Robot Deck (called "Onborobo" in the original, which means roughly "clunker" in Japanese) that uses Machine-Type animal-like monsters that resemble run-down appliances, which symbolize her job as a cleaner. Duel Puzzle During the jewel thief's robbery, she played a Leviair Deck in a Duel Puzzle in order to disable the security system. The Deck is focused on bringing out the requirements for Xyz Summon multiple copies of "Leviair the Sea Dragon". Notes Trivia * Lilly shares same Japanese voice actress as Hart Tenjo.